This invention relates to a wood golf club whose club head is molded from a fiber-reinforced resin as its principal material and to a production method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wood golf club and its production method for reinforcing a neck portion, which is molded integrally with a club head from a fiber-reinforced resin, while keeping its good appearance.
A wood golf club is produced by molding integrally a club head main body having a ball hitting face and a neck portion and connecting a club shaft to the neck portion. Besides a unitary structure of the club head main body and the neck portion that are cut out from a wood, the club head main body and the neck portion molded integrally from a fiber-reinforced resin or a metal have recently been put on the market. With the exception of the club head molded from a metal, these wood golf clubs have a structure wherein yarn 4 are densely wound on the outer periphery of the neck portion 2 for reinforcement when the club shaft 3 is connected to the neck portion 2 which is integral with the club head main body 1 as shown in FIG. 9.
However, since the yarn 4 are wound, the diameter of the neck portion 2 becomes great as a whole and this neck portion 2 having such a large diameter becomes sometimes an offense to the eye at the time of hitting of the ball. Since the yarn 4 sometimes get loose, the drop of the reinforcing effect and the drop of appearance occur eventually.